


【IDOLiSH7/45/星巡/中文】塔尖

by SourceYUAN



Category: IDOLiSH7
Genre: M/M, idolish7 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 04:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16847314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SourceYUAN/pseuds/SourceYUAN
Summary: CP/环壮打一架、干♂一炮的宇宙歌剧paro分级/18文/鱼安注：有部分流血受伤描写





	【IDOLiSH7/45/星巡/中文】塔尖

从高塔之巅向下望去，能看见这座狂欢的城池里洒满的光斑。那些发亮的闪烁着的东西可能是供臣民舞蹈的篝火，也可能来自于框着烛光晚宴的窗户，或者是游行队伍里人们手里拿着的小蜡烛……总而言之，从这个高度向下看去是一片万众狂欢与灯火辉煌，大家都安心地沉浸在美酒与舞蹈所构建的美梦之中，没有一个人意识到就在不久之后，这个国家赖以生存的根本……那个他们所敬爱的神官大人……即将惨死在他的刀下。

他抬起那只小瓶子抖了抖，舌尖卷去了瓶口淌下的最后一滴甜蜜的果汁，这才意犹未尽地将瓶子顺手丢了开去。

啊，乱扔垃圾是不好的。他陷入了一秒钟的懊恼，但随即又想开了：反正这个国家马上就要灭亡了，多一个垃圾少一个垃圾也无所谓了不是吗。

可惜了，这么好喝的果汁，以后就再也尝不到了。

四叶环从高塔之巅站起身，与黑夜一般颜色的披风被吹得猎猎作响，他拉下了眼罩，轻巧地翻过身而下，如飞燕又如鬼魅一般轻松地驰入了高塔顶端的房间之中……他举起了自己的刀。

果不其然，房间里等待着他的是一股威力足以毁掉半栋楼房的魔法力场，还没等鞋跟碰触到地面他就差点被弹飞，但四叶环此时是早有准备，他用宽而长的大刀一挡，力场被弹得转向，在碰触到墙体之前被很灵巧地收了个干干净净。

他轻巧地停在了地面，俯下身子放低了重心，两手握住刀柄，将刀刃举得与眉齐平。

戴上眼罩之后他就看不到什么东西了，但他能够嗅到那个人身上的味道，来自于草木的清香与书卷上陈旧的味道混杂在一起，加上他的血液，调和出了一种只属于逢坂壮五的味道。他从空气与衣料的摩擦声中听出了这个人此时应该是举起了他的那支尖锐的法杖，顶端蓄力的宝石正闪烁着危险的光芒，而那锋芒指向着他。

“来了？”

仍然是那道柔和的声音，即使是面对敌人也不曾变过。

四叶环回以了一声微不可闻的“嗯”，然后便脚下发力再次弹身向前，他灵活地避开了那人甩来的风刃，在极短的时间里近了身——他知道近战对自己更加有利——一眨眼的功夫他们短兵相接，砰地一下，刀刃与横过的法杖相互摩擦发出了让人胆寒的声响。

“唔……”

这个叫逢坂壮五的人看起来那么瘦弱，好像一掰就会折断似的……但为什么，力气却会这么大？

硬碰硬太过耗时，而且四叶环完全不敢保证下一秒对方会不会从哪个方向又掐来一句妖术，要是把鬼魂都招来那就太吓人了一点，他很害怕那招的。于是他突然退开一步拧过刀刃，捏着刀柄迅速地横向飞扫而去……那速度太快，神官没来得及反应，只能仓惶一挡，但这一刀却还是划破了他的下摆，在腿上留下了一道渗血的伤痕……

好样的，就趁这个势头再来第二刀，他肯定就毫无胜算了！

带着这样的想法劈砍下去的四叶环，听到了一阵轻轻的笑声。

“什么？”他一愣，这个人在笑什么？

难道说……有陷阱？

但手上速度过快的巨刀惯性惊人，他来不及收手，下一秒便一下子砍到了一团软绵绵的东西上……那绝对不是人体的东西绵软粘腻而又韧性十足，他用力拉扯了一番，惊觉自己的刀这时竟然拔不出来了……而且那沉重的粘腻触感此时渐渐卷住了他的手臂，然后是腰部和大腿……那东西腐蚀着他的皮肤与衣料，不动还好，但越挣扎疼痛就越深。

……糟了！

逢坂壮五轻巧地落在了他身后的不远处，端放于身体两侧的手掌间流淌着一行行奇妙的符文，法杖悬浮在他的面前，不知从何而来的风卷起了他脑后柔软的发束，他眼底的淡紫色渐渐染上了一丝嗜血的红，他怜悯地开口了。

“那是‘沼’，引子是我的血。”他冲那根本看不见自己的杀手点点头，解释道：“你用多大的力气去对抗它，它也就会用多大的能量来反噬你。你的挣扎完全是白费力气的。就算是一头大象也不可能从‘沼’中……”

逢坂壮五突然一顿，看着那嘶吼着从“沼”中缓缓直起身的杀手，忽然凝起了眉头，将掌间的符文瞬间打乱又重新排序：“你也未免……太过蛮干了吧？”

那巨刀破空而来的瞬间他的魔法屏障并没有完全建好，淡黄色的屏障在锋利的刀刃面前脆弱得犹如蛋壳，一碰即碎……法杖被击中，叮地一声与巨刀一起旋转着飞了出去，掉在了远处……

逢坂壮五想掐一个符咒将它取回来，但那个才刚刚从“沼”中完全脱身的杀手完全不给他机会，不顾被自己过强的力量反噬得伤横累累，四叶环一手掐住了他的脖子将他按倒在了冰凉的地板上，另一只手握住了这人的手腕，断绝了他一切的施咒途径。

叮叮当当，是他们身上断裂的配饰砸在地板上的声音。两秒之后，尖塔之巅的这小书房里变得安静得可怕。又过了一会儿，窗外传来了遥远的高塔之下那动人的赞歌。

眼罩被撕裂了，四叶环的视线在短暂的模糊之后重归清明，在这样极近的距离中他和那双紫罗兰般的眼睛静静对视。

“我赢了。”

即使是多年严格的杀手培训也没能磨灭他骨子里这点子好胜的特质，四叶环的尾音终是忍不住带上了一点胜利的喜悦。

逢坂壮五缓缓地眨了眨眼睛，权当是回应：

恭喜。

现在应该怎么办呢？四叶环缓慢地想道：就这么掐死他吗？他是做得到的，这个人纤细的脖子就和他的人一样，看上去只需要轻轻一拧便会断了。一劳永逸的胜利近在眼前，但四叶环却迟迟没有动作。

“我不用看都知道下面游行队伍里没有你。”最后，四叶环开口了，他仍然捏着逢坂壮五的脖子，但手下的力气稍微放松了一些：“你的味道不在里面，下面那个穿得花哨蒙着脸的家伙只是一个替身。”

“果然被发现了呢，不愧是你。”逢坂壮五平静地道，“看来今天你的鼻子没有问题。”   
一提到这件事四叶环就觉得耻辱，那还是他第一次……也是唯一一次在执行任务的过程中被抓住：“闭嘴，明明都是你的错……要不是你……”

“我？”逢坂壮五看着四叶环有些发红的脸，疑惑地眨了眨眼睛。

“算了，没什么。”四叶环别开了视线，将这个书房般的房间环顾了一圈：“居然就躲在自己常待的地方，你是笨蛋吗？有人要杀你的话肯定首先就会来这里。”

“嗯。”

“……”

“确实是这样呢。”

“……而且还是在我这个……以你为目标的杀手从你们的控制下逃走之后。”

“嗯。”

“为什么会待在这里？待在下面，待在游行的队伍里，那里警戒森严，明明会更安全一些才对。”

“为什么呢……”逢坂壮五思考了一会儿，然后轻声道：“我也不知道为什么，只是突然就决定这么做了。硬要说的话……可能只是因为比起麻烦的祭典，我今天更想畅快地打一架吧。”

“……？”四叶环没明白他在说什么：“什么意思？”

“也就是说，我觉得某个尝试刺杀了我好几次的杀手应该不会放过这个大家都忙成一团、无暇顾及彼此的时机。”

“……”四叶环慢慢地抬起头：“你在……等我？”

“这么说也没错。”

他们就这样看着彼此，以一种极近的距离。但这样的距离在下一刻便顷刻坍塌，他们不知道是谁先主动的，可能是逢坂壮五先扬起了下巴，也可能是四叶环先俯下了身子，也可能这两个动作其实是在同一时间发生的……总而言之，他们吻在了一起。

动作是粗野的，力道是抵死的，这个吻像是两只野兽在相互撕咬，不一会儿他们就从对方的嘴唇上尝到了血液的味道，并且略微雀跃地认识道：这是我干的。

逢坂壮五一把扯断了杀手的腰带，四叶环一下撩开了神官的衣摆，他们互相抚上了彼此的腰腿曲线，掌心与皮肤的摩擦间带着火星的炙热与砂砾的粗糙，空气中的血腥味甚至大于旖旎的氛围，但他们享受其中。

可能是受到了战斗时狂飙的肾上腺素的影响，他们很快就被催起了足够浓郁的情欲，腿间的物件变得坚硬而滚烫。分开的唇间连着一缕银丝，逢坂壮五将它纳入口中，含糊地道：“好了，开始吧。”

四叶环将刚探入一个指节的手指抽了出来，皱起了眉：“太干了……”

“没事的，快进来。”

“会受伤的。”

“都说了没关系了……”

“怎么可能没关系，不润滑的话可是会受伤诶！”

逢坂壮五急促地喘出一口气，看着他：“……你是从哪里知道这些的？”

“……大和哥……啊，一个知道很多事的吹笛人那里。”

“……”

逢坂壮五叹了一口气：“把我的法杖拿过来。”

“不要，万一小壮你又把我困进那个黏糊糊的陷阱里怎么办？痛得要死。”

“小壮……？会给敌人起昵称，你真的很奇怪……而且那不是‘黏糊糊的陷阱’，它叫‘沼’。”他将手腕上戴着的储存魔力的首饰给摘下丢到了一旁，道：“看吧，我不会做什么的，你把它拿过来就是了。”

“……”四叶环半信半疑地去拿了，以防万一，他也捡回了自己的刀，将它放在了自己脚边。他忍不住嘀咕道：“给敌人起外号什么的……明明小壮也亲了自己的敌人不是吗？”

逢坂壮五没有说话，抬起法杖轻轻一挥，一股淡粉色的烟雾盘旋而出，在半空中渐渐凝固，变成了一小瓶晶莹的液体。他丢开法杖将小瓶子塞进了环的手里，一边扯过环的领子就势一吻，在将右腿屈起抵在对方胸口上的同时声音喑哑地道：

“现在有润滑了，快点。”

如果理智是一座在脑内构建的高塔的话，四叶环觉得此时自己听到的巨响，一定是那座高塔坍塌的声音。

虽说有了润滑，但他也只是用少年人粗糙的手法将它粗糙地乱糊一气，在匆匆进入的时候阻力还是很大，他不知道那是由于自己过于急躁的心情还是因为对方紧绷的肌肉，但这一刻杂糅成糊的疼痛与快感让两人都忍不住呻吟出声……疼痛带着愉悦，快感带着晕眩，他们纠缠在一起，心脏跳动得几乎要冲破胸膛。

逢坂壮五的头发早就散开了，沾染着汗水黏在了他的皮肤上。他的身体越来越热，脚背绷直脚趾蜷起，随着那个年轻杀手的冲撞一下又一下无法克制地收缩着自己。四叶环此时什么都没办法思考，拥抱身下的这个神官带给了他一种极致愉悦的渎神感，火热紧致的血肉包裹着他，让他眼底脑内都噼噼啪啪地迸发着白色的火星。

四叶环噬咬着神官雪白的肩膀，直到那上面烙下了一个又一个渗血的牙印。逢坂壮五的指甲嵌进了杀手裸露的紧实脊背，在上面拉开了一道道血色的红痕……对于缠绵而言这似乎显得有些暴力，但对于此时此刻他们极其高涨的情致来说，这一点小小的疼痛反而成为了情欲的催化剂，让他们眼神更加迷离，四叶环一个用力而深入的耸动顶得逢坂壮五的尾音猛然挑高。

高塔之下，一年一度的祭典已经迎来了最高潮。随着人们雀跃的欢呼声，五彩的烟火在星空下炸裂成花……高塔之上的这个充斥着情欲与血腥气息的房间里，两个人正衣衫不整地抵死缠绵，他们在被烟火映得一明一灭的背景之中交换着并不温柔的吻，胸膛紧贴，他们如饥似渴地抚摸彼此，抓挠彼此，深入彼此……破碎的呻吟被烟花的炸裂声给淹没，但逢坂壮五最后那突然挑高的呻吟却突兀地拔起，他瞪大的眼睛里几乎要被激出眼泪，过高的快感将他的体感冲蚀得所剩无几……不断收缩的血肉也将四叶环吸得瞬间缴械，长长的呻吟之后，两人拥抱在一起，于淋漓汗水中渐渐平稳了呼吸。

烟火散尽。

“现在……算是什么情况？”

良久之后，四叶环慢慢地问道。

逢坂壮五想了想，认真地回答道：“算是杀手和他的目标……或者说是神官和想杀他的犯人之间发生了性关系……的这样一个情况。”

“……”

“你怎么……脸红了？我哪里说错了吗？”

四叶环一把捂住了他的嘴，脸上飙血：“别说了！哪里都不对！啊啊啊虽然说也没错……但是……总而言之就是不对！”

“你也会这么说话啊……有点可爱。”

“……可爱什么的，对一个帅气的杀手而言可算不上是夸奖。你个笨蛋。”

“哈哈，好吧，抱歉。”逢坂壮五移开了他的手，稍稍直起了身子，手却没有放开。他思索了一下，而后道：“那我从头开始换一个说法……你问这是什么情况？但其实我也……不知道现在算是什么情况。”

“没准我们下回再见面的时候又得打一架。”

“是的呢。”

“任务没有完成，我是不可能会放弃的。”

“哈哈，我知道。毕竟这是杀手的基本素养。”

说着，逢坂壮五轻轻拢起胸前散得不成样子的柔软衣料，一手捧过四叶环微红的脸，将干渴的嘴唇送了过去：“那接下来……还要继续开打吗？”

“唔……”四叶环回应了他的舌尖，“打肯定是要打的，直到分出胜负之前都是要打的。但是在此之前……”

他将对方放倒在了地板上，再度变得炙热的某处抵上了逢坂壮五被蹂躏得发红的地方。  
“在此之前，再做一次。”

逢坂壮五有些惊讶地看着他，然后噗嗤一声笑了出来，他用手背挡住了自己的嘴角的弧度，也挡住了脸上浮现的淡淡红晕。

“正有此意。”

 

——FIN.——


End file.
